We propose a nation-wide dissemination program for the publication Using Live Insects in the Elementary Classroom for Early Lessons in Life. This publication consists of twenty lesson plans for teachers at the K-3 level. Each lesson plan has a health-related topic and fosters a scientific approach to problem-solving. The lessons utilize a whole-language format, hands-on experiences, brainstorming and discussion to foster inquiry and discovery. The method for developing the lessons was a partnership between university scientists and elementary-school teachers. Teachers provided input of what works best in the classroom. Scientists provided ideas as to what kinds of projects with insects would be feasible. The scientist-teacher teams which designed the lessons adopted as their guide the State Essential Skills in Health and Science of several states. In so doing they created lessons that address the essential skills within health and science and which fit naturally into teachers curricula. The use of the scientific method is at the heart of every lesson, ranging from observation and conjecture at the kindergarten level to experimenting and compiling data in the higher grades. By performing science or science- related activities students acquire a keener understanding of the health topics of each lesson and learn clearly and directly what science is and how to use it in their lives. Teachers who have used the lesson plans in the classroom have found that they are effective and useful. The evaluation showed a significant increase in the number of teachers who felt confident about teaching science in the elementary classroom. 80% of the teachers said that they would continue to use the lesson plans to teach science process. Our objectives for the present proposal are: * To disseminate the lesson plans nation-wide. Using a targeted program of Leadership Institutes in 36 states, and workshops at the annual National Science Teachers Association meetings, we will train about 1200 teachers in the use of the lessons. * To perform a path-referenced evaluation of the lesson plans and the dissemination methods * To complete a translation and formative essay evaluation of the Spanish version of the lessons, and to subsequently include them as part of the dissemination program * To develop lesson plans for schools on the Hopi Indian reservation.